


Text Message Transcripts between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 6

by LokiOfSassgaard



Series: Text Message Transcripts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Text Message Transcripts between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 6

Bored.  
SH

Bored.  
SH

I am bored and you are boring.  
SH

BORED!  
SH

Are you quite finished?  
Mycroft

No. I’m bored, Mycroft.  
SH

I’m busy. I can’t be expected to drop everything I’m doing and arrange something to entertain you.  
Mycroft

I  
SH

Am  
SH

Bored.  
SH

Would you stop that?  
Mycroft

No.  
SH

I’m bored. Fix it.  
SH

I will not. Sherlock, I’m busy. I do actually have a job, you know.  
Mycroft

It’s not a job. It’s meddling. No one actually asked you to do what you do. You just stepped in one day and took over. Probably killed the last person who was secretly pulling all the strings.  
SH

Don’t be absurd.  
Mycroft

It’s not absurd if it’s true.  
SH

Stop being boring!  
SH

I know you haven’t turned off your phone. Stop pretending that you have.  
SH

What do you want, Sherlock?  
Mycroft

BORED  
SH

That was not an answer to the question that I asked, unless you were implying that what you want is to be bored.  
Mycroft

You know perfectly well that’s not what I meant.  
SH

Stop ignoring me!  
SH

Good god. Are you six years old? I cannot drop everything that I’m doing just to entertain you.  
Mycroft

You’re not doing anything important. Let the elections actually run their own course for a change. There’s no point to them if you’re going to just change the results anyway.  
SH

Mycroft!  
SH

This is your last warning, Sherlock. You need to stop this behaviour right now.  
Mycroft

BORED!  
SH

And you call me childish. Was this to entertain you, or me? Because this is not funny.  
SH

I think I disagree. It’s quite funny indeed.  
Mycroft

Your sniffer dogs won’t find anything. Call them off.  
SH

Mycroft, this isn’t fair. This is against the rules. You agreed!  
SH

Are you referring to the rules you broke by harassing me for the last hour?  
Mycroft

That was different. I was bored. You’re just being a prat.  
SH

Oh, yes. Of course. The rules change according to how bored you are. How silly of me to have forgotten.  
Mycroft

Glad to see we’re both on the same page for once.  
SH

Now call off your sniffer dogs!  
SH

Remind me to look up the legality of keeping a dissected human brain in your freezer.  
Mycroft

It’s for a case!  
SH

Well, that’s good to know. I suppose.  
Mycroft

Oh, please. If I were really doing something like that, I wouldn’t be stupid enough to keep trophies.  
SH

I’m sure Mummy will be pleased to know this.  
Mycroft

Leave her out of this.  
SH

I don’t suppose you’re bored now?  
Mycroft

No, you’ll be pleased to know that I’ m too busy hating you right now to be bored.  
SH

OH THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE. New violin bow. Now.  
SH

?  
Mycroft

Someone on your damn fake drugs bust snapped my bow. You owe me a new one, since you arranged the whole thing to begin with.  
SH

And don’t you dare say it was for my benefit.  
SH

Would you rather I lie to you instead?  
Mycroft

I’d rather you drop dead.  
SH

But not before you replace my bow.  
SH

I’m going to pretend that you’ve honoured my request to cease existing, rather than just ignoring me.  
SH

Whatever makes you happy.  
Mycroft

Shut up.  
SH

 


End file.
